


Dean Unravels

by Sam_Sarcasm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Sarcasm/pseuds/Sam_Sarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been gone at Stanford for two weeks now and Dean isn't taking it well. After John confronts him about his drinking it leads to a blowout confrontation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Unravels

John woke to the sound of Dean fumbling his keys to get into the motel room. The clock on the nightstand read a quarter past three a.m. It was a little over two weeks since Sam had left for Stanford and Dean was still not dealing. John always knew that Dean loved Sam more than anything else, but he was never fully aware of how Sam was Dean’s entire world, and without him Dean was spiraling out of control. For the last two weeks the boy had been getting crazy drunk, even by John’s standards, returning back to the motel late at night smelling of alcohol and sex. Dean stumbled through the door and made a racket trying to latch the door. Watching Dean John got upset to see his normally alert and agile son in such a vulnerable and weak state. Dean fell onto his bed fully dressed and made no move to even take his shoes off. Soon John could hear Dean’s breathing even out and he knew that he was asleep. Dean reeked of alcohol and John knew that he would have to speak to his son and get him to come to his senses. 

The next morning John returned to the room carrying two cups of coffee, which he hoped would help the hangover that Dean was bound to have. John entered the room to the sound of Dean showering and took a seat at the table to wait for Dean. Dean came out of the bathroom wearing clean clothes and a head of wet hair. John wordlessly held up the coffee as Dean walked by. Dean reached out taking it, and gave a slight nod of his head to say thanks. 

“Listen son I think we need to talk.” John said as he watched Dean shift uncomfortably under his gaze. 

“About what?” Dean replied a little defensively. 

“I know these past few weeks have been hard, but you need to snap out of it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about dad.” 

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.” John said watching Dean squirm even more.   
“You’re off the rails right now Dean, all the drinking and…” Before John could finish Dean cut him off. 

“All the drinking, that’s rich coming from you dad!” Dean stated his voice rising as his anger did.   
“You drown yourself in a bottle of Jack every time you have a problem dad, but now your upset at me for following your great example.” 

John felt his own anger rising as Deans did. John stood up pointing a finger at Dean’s chest   
“Now you listen here Dean your are going to get your act together, and I am not going to take more disrespect from you like that again.” John said raising himself to his full height to help get his point across.

“Oh yeah dad yelling at me to fix myself is definitely going to help.” Dean shouted back.   
“But that’s just how you think it is right, you tell me to do something and I’ll do it, because I’m your good fucking child the one who listens.” “Ha” Dean laughed bitterly.   
“Well sorry Dad not this time, because I can’t fucking fix myself. You made Sam go and now I’m screwed up so sorry!” Dean shouted harshly at his father. Hearing Dean say that pissed John off to no end, and his anger clouded his better judgment that told him that Dean was hurting and needed him. 

“I did not make your brother leave Dean, he chose to leave us, to leave you!” John emphasized the last part, and then watched as his words crushed his son.   
Dean visibly deflated and look liked all the fight had drained out of him to be replaced by pain. 

“You’re right dad, Sam left me.” Dean replied quietly, and John wished more than anything he could take his words back. John took a step to his son in a lame attempt to comfort him, but at the movement Dean looked up and hardened his face to his father. John watched as Dean skillfully built up the walls around himself effectively cutting himself off from John. John watched the effect his words had as Dean drew farther and farther into himself. John again tried to take a step towards Dean, but Dean grabbed his jacket and was out the door before he could think to do anything. 

Lying in bed that night John couldn’t help but wonder if he had lost another son that day. Dean had needed him and all John had done was push him away. He couldn’t help but hope that Dean was off at some bar getting drunk, and would cool down and return to him. 

John woke abruptly to the sound of the door being opened and it was such a relief. Dean was back, he hadn’t lost him. John expected to hear the sound of Dean’s body hitting his bed, but instead heard nothing. Turning over John saw a very drunk and very angry looking Dean standing at the end of his bed. 

“Get up.” Dean hissed to John managing to only slur his words slightly. 

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea Dean?” John replied trying to give him a way out. 

“I said get fucking up” Dean replied louder. And John couldn’t take that kind of disrespect from his son got out of bed. 

“Dean” John replied warningly drawing himself up to his full height and crowding over Dean to intimidate him. But Dean didn’t flinch and didn’t back down. “Why don’t you head off to bed.” John said in a tone that let Dean know it wasn’t an option. 

“Why don’t you stop fucking telling me what to do!” Dean yelled back. John knew his son was drunk and angry, but he had never expected that from Dean.   
“You always think you can just tell me what to do, and all of my life I have listened to you and respected you, but now…” 

John yelled cutting Dean off, “Oh and now you don’t respect me?” John shouted brimming with anger and itching to slap his son. 

“No dad not anymore, I don’t respect you anymore.”

 

John took a step closer to Dean and growled, “Why don’t you just think about what you’re saying and cool off before we both do something we’ll regret.” 

“I am thinking dad, I lost respect for you when you were so god damn stubborn and bullheaded that you forced Sam out of the house and out of our lives, just because you couldn’t fucking control your little soldier anymore.” Dean roared back to John bringing his face closer to his.

 

John saw red and before he even knew what he was doing his hand flashed out and slapped Dean hard across the face. John felt like he might puke when he realized what he had done. He had never hit Dean, not like that, not in anger. 

“Dean I…” John stammered 

“You told me to protect him, to watch out for him and then you forced him out of my life.” Dean yelled sounding less angry and more broken.

“He is the one thing in my life that meant absolutely everything to me. He was mine and you took him away from me.” Dean continued to yell but now tears were streaming down his face. 

John looked at Dean as he watched his son breaking down completely. He no longer felt any anger at him, only regret for the things he had done. He felt regret for forcing Dean into believing that his life meant nothing if he could not protect Sam, and for letting his anger take control of him when he shut Sam out of their life’s, and for not being able to take care of his son when he needed him most. 

Dean was bawling now, but had stopped yelling. Looking up John watched as Dean lifted his head and upon seeing his dad watching him built his walls to protect himself, his face hardening in the process as he shut himself out. Dean didn’t even look at John as he made his way out of the motel room. John watched him go without saying a word to stop him, and it was the last time he saw his son.


End file.
